Wriggling Day
by Adina Mizu
Summary: A short GamTav because they are cute. Baking and fluff.


It was kind of on the early side of morning when Gamzee woke that particular day. His recuperacoon was empty, which was odd. Sinse finally becoming matesprites there had never been a day yet that he didn't wake to find the Taurus sleeping next to him. Gamzee loved waking up just so that he could see the others eyes flutter in his sleep as he dreamt, to run his fingers gently down his jaw and watch the smile that would slip onto his face. He would run his fingers through the strip of hair and usually place a kiss to his forehead. But not today it seemed.

Aside from the recuperacoon being empty he noticed something else that was out of place. The hive had a funny smell to it. Something similar to burnt soda and somthing he couldn't quite place. There was also a light banging, which was what had woken him up in the first place. Lifting himself out from the recuperacoon Gamzee tossed on a shirt and went to investigate. The hallway was on the short side and within just a few strides the juggalo was just outside the door to the kitchen. A light plume of smoke was drifting out from the room, along with the sound of sniffling. Gamzee leaned over and peered into the kitchen before entering.

There, before the counter with a tin of singed baked goods, was Tavros. He was staring down at the tin with the most pitiful look on his face, tears just barely visable in the corners of his eyes. In the sink were few other tins that had been used and from the look of them they had all had similar out comes. The cabinets and counters themselves were powdered over with white and in some places trails of liquid cut down them. There was a little pool of egg on the floor as well, only definable by the shards of shell that poked out of it. It was obvious that any attempt to keep the place clean had been abandoned about halfway through the operations.

Gamzee couldn't help but smirk at the mess the Taurus was currently standing in, looking so utterly dejected. As cute as it looked to him he knew that if he didn't do something in the next few minutes the poor troll would be in tears. Standing up straight Gamzee strolled into the kitchen with his usual grin.

"Hey, Tav-bro. What is up with this motherfucker?" He asked as casually as he could; which was pretty motherfucking casual.

Tavros's head jerked up and his body tensed. Instead of slipping into a sheepish grin of embarrrassment Tavros's face morphed into one of pained disappointment. The slight watering in his eyes grew uptill they were completely glossy. Gamzee's smile instantly vanished and was replaed with a concerned frown.

"Tav?" He asked taking the few steps to stand right beside him, "What's wrong, bro?"

"I-I'm sorry Gam. I t-tried but, I just can get it right." Tavros muttered bringing a mit covered hand up to wipe at his eyes.

Gamzee took the other by the shoulders and turn him so they were facing, wiping the tears himself.

"What are you talkin' about?" He asked, eyebrows knit with confusion.

Tavros didn't reply but glanced back at that counter. Propped against the wall and splattered with various ingredients was a small recipe written in messy handwritting. Gamzee recognized it as one of his own recipes he made. From the look of it it was one of the older ones though; the paper was starting to show discoloration and the food splotches on it were clearly not all from this singular event. Reaching over and piking it up the Capricorn looked it over with surprise.

"Where did you up and motherfuckin' find this bro?" He asked.

"It was, uh, tucked behind the bread-baker." Tavros answered, "I-I was just cleaning and, uh, found it."

"You were tryin' to make these?"

"Uh...Y-yea." The Taurus looked down, ashamed he hadn't even been able to manage a simple thing like baking.

"If you wanted to learn how you should have just up and motherfuckin' asked, Tav." Gamzee smirked as he ruffled the others hair.

"I know, I just..." Tavros broke off.

Gamzee looked down at him, concern still linguring in his gaze.

"I wanted to surpise you." Tavros finished in almost a whisper; it took a moment for Gamzee to understand what he had said.

"Why?" He asked, even more confused now at Tavros's actions.

"W-well..." Tavros trailed off again, his powder covered hands gripping the taller trolls shirt slightly.

Gamzee stood and waited for Tavros to finish his sentence. Tavros bit his lower lip and glanced up at the Capricorn; taking a deep breath he leaned up and kissed him. Gamzee, after a moment, leaned down into the kiss. Pulling away slowly Tavros blushed, looking Gamzee straight in the eyes.

"Happy Wriggling Day Gamzee." He said with a smile.

Gamzee blinked for a moment before his trademark spread across his face.

"Shit bro. I all up and motherfuckin' forgot about that."

Tavros's smile widened a bit hearing that and he couldn't help but giggle. Gamzee pulled the Taurus into a tight hug, which made the other laugh bit louder. Whilst hugging Gamzee's hand crushed the recipe he still held, drawing his attention back to it.

"Wait." Gamzee said as he pulled back and held it up again, "Then you were going to up and surprise a motherfucker with these weren't you?"

At this Tavros's smile faded and he looked down, nodding.

"I was going to, but, uh, I'm not great at cooking..." He trailed off.

Gamzee's smile started to slip away too as Tavros averted his gaze once more. Looking over at the remaining tin on the counter the Capricorn leaned over and pulled one of the burnt muffin shaped treats out of it.

"G-gamzee?" Tavrs asked as the other brought the morsle to his mought, "Gamzee! Don't-"

Before he could even protest properly Gamzee had popped the tiny thing between his lips and was chewing. Tavros watched the others face out of shear disbelief. After a moment Gamzee swallowed and gave the Taurus a smile.

"It's cool bro. Just missing a few things it all. Here, I'll all up and motherfuckin' show a brother how it's done." The tall troll said moving them both to the side and picking out the ingredients, not even looking at the paper still placed in his hand.

The morning was then spent showing Tavros how to bake muffins and cupcakes of the juggalos favorite sort. Though a good deal of the mix was licked off the giggling Taurus's fingers by the clown and never even made it to the baking tin.

Next year.

Next year Tavros was sure to surprise the Capricorn properly; and there was no better way to do that then to hand him a plate full of Faygo cupcakes as he woke up.


End file.
